Hikari's Dream
by Yuki2
Summary: After much peace, the earth is disturbed once again, by a monster all thought to be dead, risen again by revenge...please r


Digimon does not belong to me but this story does. This story is kind of lousy, and it was supposed to be better than what it is, but oh well, I tired, and I hope you enjoy it (I CAN write better, if you'd just go to my name and see).  
  
Hikari's Dream  
What was that? It looked like a giant Digimon. But not that again. Kari leaned closer to look. It looked like some sort of monster, breathing fire. A fireball hit nearby buildings. Kari leaned closer to get an better view, and then-  
"Ow! Kari fell of her bed. It was all a dream. Her brother, Tai, rushed into the room.  
"Ouch Kari, what happened?" Tai asked, helping Kari sit up. Gatomon peered out from the edge of Kari's bed.  
"Sorry." Kari said. "I just had that dream again."  
"Hmm." Tai said. "That's real odd. The same dream over and over again. Don't you think that may mean something?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like maybe it'll really happen?"  
"Tai!"  
"What?"  
"Don't say that!" Kari climbed off the floor. "The dream wasn't very good, you know, it was more like the peace has been disturbed AGAIN." Tai shrugged and went out of the room.  
"So what was t this time?" Gatomon asked.  
"It was more like, well, this huge fire breathing monster was destroying the world." Kari said. Gatomon raised her eyebrows.  
"You don't really believe that, do you?"  
"Well, it seemed so real, and it's the same dream I've been having for so long." Kari said. "I'm afraid to go to sleep now." Kari checked her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!"  
"So, Kari, did you get that math homework we had?" T.K. asked as they walked to school.  
"Not really." Kari said. "I have to admit, it WAS confusing."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, I've been having the same dreams over and over, and Tai thinks they may be real."  
"Bad dreams?" Patamon asked.  
"Yeah." Kari answered. "Dreams about monsters destroying everything."  
"Aww, c'mon Kari, you know Tai was joking and that it won't happen." T.K. said.  
"I'm not so sure anymore." Kari said. She looked around. "Oh, look, there are Yolei and Cody! Let's wait for them." Soon Yolei and Cody joined the four and they started for school again.  
After school, they gathered at Yolei's house to watch the news.  
"Reports show that no one has been damaged, but that this is worth millions in damage." The news reporter said.  
"What happened?" Davis asked.  
"Just look." T.K. pointed to the screen. The camera had now focused on a burnt up building.  
"My dream!" Kari jumped up. "C'mon, we have to get there."  
They ran to where the building was, and also ran into Ken, who joined them. When they got there, they saw a big black hole in the sky.  
"That thing is enormous!" Davis said. "Look, what's coming out of it?" Gatomon gasped.  
"Ahh, it's Myotismon." She wailed.  
"No way." T.K. said. "Not Myotismon."  
"Myo who?" Davis asked. "What's going on?"  
"It looks bad." Yolei said. Myotismon came down, and attacked a building.  
"I thought you said a fire Digimon." Gatomon said to Kari. Kari nodded.  
"It did breath fire in my dream." Kari said. "Look!" A couple of Scullmeramon appeared.  
"So that's what's been happening."  
"But why?" Patamon asked. All of a sudden, Myotismon turned and faced the kids. Davis sweatdrop.  
With all his might, he flew at them, and the impact knocked them several feet across the cement. When they were able to see again, Kari noticed Gatomon was gone.  
"Gatomon!" She cried. She looked up. Gatomon was in Myotismon's hands.  
Flashback Kari was a little girl, around eight years old, leaning on the balcony of their apartment, watching Tai, Metalgreymon, and Wizardmon try to save Gatomon from Myotismon. It had taken Wizardmon's life to save Gatomon and to unite them. Now Myotismon was back for revenge. End of flashback  
There was no way Kari was going to let that happen again. Gatomon was going to stay. No more Digimon would have to die.  
"Gatomon!" Kari screamed.  
  
Would Gatomon live through this, or will Myotismon succeed with this evil plans, whatever they are? Lame story, I know, but please review.  



End file.
